1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of managing information handling system configuration information, and more particularly to a system and method for maintaining multiple information handling system configuration images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems have continued over time to grow in complexity with a greater number of components that operate in a wider variety of modes. In order to coordinate the operation of disparate components and modes, configuration information is typically saved on the information handling system in non-volatile memory for use when the system is booted. For instance, most configurable data is stored in battery backed CMOS memory and applied at boot so that the information handling system starts with components operating in a state desired by the end user. Typically, the memory storing configuration is check summed or otherwise checked for validity before application to the information handling system at boot. Although a check sum will typically detect spurious or incomplete changes to configuration information, it generally cannot ensure that the configuration information describes a viable configuration. Whether it happens intentionally or through a mishap, if the configuration information contents of CMOS are corrupt, the information handling system is generally rendered inoperative or unstable.
In the event that an information handling system boot fails or is unstable due to corrupt configuration information, “BIOS default” values stored in non-volatile memory are usually used in place of the corrupt configuration information. The BIOS default values are automatically applied by the BIOS if CMOS configuration information corruption is detected, or, alternatively, are manually applied by an end user, often with the help of a technical service representative through a telephone call center. Once the BIOS default values are applied, the information handling system will generally run as a stable but basic platform. Configuration settings previously entered at the system and stored in CMOS are generally lost. Thus, the end user typically faces a long, tedious and even painful process of re-entering configuration to return the system to a desired or optimal configuration.